A Direct Current (DC) to DC converter may be configured to convert voltages from an input voltage to an output voltage, e.g., from a VIN-Ground (GND) voltage into a VOUT-GND voltage.
The DC-DC converter may include a first driver to drive a first switch, for example, based on a first voltage of a first voltage domain and a second voltage of the first voltage domain.
The DC-DC converter may include a second driver to drive a second switch, for example, based on a first voltage of a second voltage domain and a second voltage of the second voltage domain.